


To Keep You Off My Mind

by StarlingStorm



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drugs are Bad, F/F, Featuring Danny, May Or May Not Be Continued, and alcoholism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingStorm/pseuds/StarlingStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Noise. So much damn noise. Her head was killing her, the pain too much. Another shot slid in front of her and she grabbed on to it with shaky fingers and lifted it to her lips. Her eyes slid up and met the bartenders, who looked as if he should say something, anything, but a cough sounded just behind him and he went back to work. </p><p>The reality was that he would never stop sliding those shots. Not as long as her mother ruled the club."</p><p>In which Carmilla is forced to drug and kidnap girls at the local club her mother owns. Laura Hollis just became her next intended victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drinks on the House

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ARO82lUakMw

'Can't go home alone again  
Need someone to numb the pain’

Noise. So much damn noise. Her head was killing her, the pain too much. Another shot slid in front of her and she grabbed on to it with shaky fingers and lifted it to her lips. Her eyes slid up and met the bartenders, who looked as if he should say something, anything, but a cough sounded just behind him and he went back to work. 

The reality was that he would never stop sliding those shots. Not as long as her mother ruled the club.  
Talons dug into her hand resting on the counter and even before she leaned over, Carmilla could smell the blood on her breath.

"I expect you to bring me back a girl tonight, Carmilla," Her mother hissed, other hand yanking through her black curls, "Your disobedience over the past week will no longer be tolerated." 

Carmilla jerked her head away, several strands of hair ripping from her head to stay clutched in her mothers fingers.

"And if I don’t?" Carmilla flicked her alcohol-induced gaze up briefly to see her mothers expression before staring down at her empty shot glass. 

A laugh that sounded like glass crashing on concrete erupted. 

"Oh my dear, you already know that answer."

Carmilla flinched. High heels echoed loudly before fading altogether as her mother left her to greet high-ranking businessmen. 

A whispered, ‘Please, just do as she says’ from whom she can only guess was the young bartender and then there appeared four more shots. Carmilla angrily downed the contents before hopping off the barstool and spinning drunkenly around to face the crowd. 

If it wasn’t drinking, Carmilla smoked weed. Sometimes her mother forced her to take other drugs that messed with her mind. Many times she didn’t give a fuck. Not anymore. Not since- 

Carmilla scanned the club, eyes bouncing from girl to girl. Couples and more couples. She bit her lip in frustration, unaware that she drew blood. Since scanning proved no results, she began to weave in and out of the crowd. A few men tried to grab her ass (many assuming leather pants equals invitation) but after the first few dislocated fingers and hits to the groin, word began to spread and soon people backed away from her. 

Carmilla was about to give up. She wanted to give up. Just disappear. 

"No Danny, I don’t want to dance!" A sharp laugh. 

Carmilla turned around and there she was. The girl. Long honey-blonde hair fell straight down the sides of her face which was currently animated with a smile as she conversed with her friend. She was sitting at a two-seater table tucked away in a corner, the other chair’s occupant standing with her back facing Carmilla, hands on her hips, in front of the girl. 

"Please Laura, just one teeny tiny dance?" 

The girl, Laura, laughed again and shook her head in the negative. Her companion lingered for a few seconds before sighing and slipping back into the crowd. 

Carmilla watched intently as the girl’s features lingered on her amused expression a second longer before they dropped into that of sadness. Laura looked down at her half-full glass and promptly burst into tears. 

Carmilla felt a pain bloom in her chest, one not associated with alcohol, and she stumbled forward.

"Hey there…" she sweetened her voice the way her mother taught her relentlessly and put on a warm smile. "Are you alright?" 

Laura whipped her head up at Carmilla’s voice and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. 

"Yes." She let out a shaky laugh, wiping her hand across both eyes, "I’m sorry. I’m okay, I swear." She gave a weak smile that wobbled. "Thanks for asking…"

"Carmilla." She replied, sliding into the empty seat across from the girl. 

Laura began to look uneasy as she started to notice the signs of intoxication and Carmilla needed to act fast. She couldn’t fail. Not even to save this Laura who resembled- 

"Listen," Carmilla placed her hand over one of Laura’s, "let’s say you and I do one little waltz to try and cheer you up, eh cutie?" 

Laura blushed a soft pink and suddenly things got a whole lot easier. 

"I don’t know-"

"Oh come on now, sweetheart." Carmilla stood up, hands still locked, and pulled Laura up next. "I don’t bite." 

Laura pulled on her lip and glanced over at the dance floor. “Okay….but can we dance over there in that corner of the dance floor, by the exit door?”

Laura pointed at the far right of the club. Carmilla wondered why on earth this girl was making her own kidnapping a success when she saw Laura glance to a portion of the dance floor to the left and things fell into place. Her previous companion was there, arms wrapped around a young man’s neck, dancing, in Carmilla’s opinion, in a disgusting manner.

"Sure thing, cutie."

Carmilla gave a tug and Laura followed. They weaved around the outer club crowd, hugging the wall a few times to avoid a few drunken idiots, and finally arrived at their destination. Laura started to take a step back, to give some distance, but Carmilla grinned and pulled her closer, picking up her other hand. 

A few slow sways in, Carmilla felt the alcohol hit full force and looked towards the emergency exit before meeting Laura’s eyes. 

"Hey buttercup, want to get a shot? I’ll pay." 

"We’ve only been dancing a minute," Laura protested. "And I have my own drink back at the ta-"

"I insist!" Carmilla grinned, steering the girl over towards the bar. Her mother, who had been glaring at Carmilla since she caught her eye a few seconds into their ‘dance’, now stood ready to play bartender.

"What will it be, girls?" Her mother purred, already pulling down two shot glasses. 

Carmilla wanted to vomit. 

"Oh, I don’t really know…" Laura looked lost and turned to Carmilla for help.

Carmilla swallowed the lump in her throat, her breathing becoming ragged. “How about two kamikazes.” 

"What’s a-"

"Coming right up." 

Carmilla felt sick and horrible. This was wrong. This was so messed up.

A cool hand laid across her forehead and Carmilla gave a jerk.

"Are you okay, Carmilla?" Laura peered up at Carmilla, concern written all over her face. Carmilla leaned into her touch and was about to reply when-

"Here you girls are." The sharp voice cut through her drunken haze and reminded her of her job. Her family responsibility. 

Carmilla snuck a dark look at her mother and grabbed the shots off the counter. She turned around, quickly grabbing Laura’s hand again and led them back towards the emergency exit door. 

"Carmilla, you seem nice and all," Laura started, "And I know you want me to feel better, but I don’t think you should drink anymore. You look like you’re going to pass out." 

Carmilla choked down a sob and let go of Laura’s hand to take one of the shot glasses and present it to her. “I’m fine, cutie. You’re at a club to have fun, not to mope about!” 

Laura still looked unconvinced so Carmilla downed her own shot and looked expectantly at Laura. The girl with beautiful honey-blonde hair gave a sigh and took the shot in two gulps. She gagged at the strong taste before giving a laugh. 

"Holy crap, that has to be even worse than the flaming Dr. Pepper shot Danny made me take last semester." 

Carmilla raised an eyebrow, “You’ve had a flaming Dr. Pepper shot?” 

Laura looked offended, “I’m not some freshman Miss leather pants!” 

Carmilla would have smiled at the nickname, but that nickname meant the drug was about to work. It was about to take Laura from her. This beautiful girl who was clearly hiding a breakup with that jumbo gal she came here with. 

"I…I don’t feel well, Carm-" Laura swayed unsteadily on her feet and Carmilla reached out with both hands to steady her. 

"I’m so sorry."

Laura scrunched her nose in confusion and then Carmilla’s sentence hit her Her eyes went wide and she tried to go backwards but Carmilla kept a firm grip on both her forearms. 

"Whyyyy?" Laura slurred out, her speech becoming slow. She looked hurt. And not the subtle anger at having trusted someone new and they let you down hurt, but really, truly hurt. Carmilla realized that this Laura had developed a crush in the short twenty-minute period they had been together. 

The girl’s legs soon gave out and Carmilla swings her up into her arms. Laura was still trying to wiggle free but her limbs weren’t working right and her eyes were drooping shut. Three seconds later they shut for good and Carmilla squeezes Laura close while bending her head down, hiding the tears that spill from her eyes.

"Because, Laura, I’m simply a monster who follows orders." Carmilla whispered against the girls cheek.


	2. Bright Lights

**Previously:**

_"I…I don’t feel well, Carm-" Laura swayed unsteadily on her feet and Carmilla reached out with both hands to steady her._

_"I’m so sorry."_

_Laura scrunched her nose in confusion and then Carmilla’s sentence hit her Her eyes went wide and she tried to go backwards but Carmilla kept a firm grip on both her forearms._

_"Whyyyy?" Laura slurred out, her speech becoming slow. She looked hurt. And not the subtle anger at having trusted someone new and they let you down hurt, but really, truly hurt. Carmilla realized that this Laura had developed a crush in the short twenty-minute period they had been together._

_The girl’s legs soon gave out and Carmilla swings her up into her arms. Laura was still trying to wiggle free but her limbs weren’t working right and her eyes were drooping shut. Three seconds later they shut for good and Carmilla squeezes Laura close while bending her head down, hiding the tears that spill from her eyes._

_"Because, Laura, I’m simply a monster who follows orders." Carmilla whispered against the girls cheek._

 

Lights. The lights were her first thoughts of awareness and they were blinding. And that ticking…

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Laura groaned. Her head hurt. A pounding that she hadn’t felt since she got that huge hangover after last years Halloween party. Her body felt tingly and numb. Something wasn’t right. Laura tried to stretch her limbs but- her hands were caught behind her back. She cracked an eye open slightly and immediately shut it. The lights were still too bright.

Laura breathed in and out and did a body check. Things she was sure of: She was lying on her side on what she believed to be a mattress. So a bed? Her hands were tied behind her back with rope. Not good. Crap. What about her legs? She gave them a wiggle and though they were tied as well,  she felt the ropes loosening. 

"Don’t."

Laura froze at the unknown voice. She felt she should know that voice. Her memory was very hazy right now and she was so tired. Too tired to think. 

Footsteps added to her pounding headache and suddenly Laura felt someone grab her by her forearms and swing her up into a sitting position. 

Okay, time for visuals. Laura ignored the pain and opened both eyes. It took a few blinks to adjust but soon she was able to deduct a few things. First, she was indeed on a bed, but that bed belonged not to Danny, her first longtime crush and ex-girlfriend, but to a complete stranger.

No, _not_ a complete stranger.

"Carmilla." Laura replied in a dead voice. 

Carmilla sat in a large cherry oak rocking chair that lay a few feet in front of the bed. She watched Laura carefully, hands folded neatly in her lap. Clearly Carmilla (her kidnapper, Laura reminded herself) was no longer intoxicated, if she ever was. 

"I suppose you would like an explanation?" She asked softly.

Laura gritted her teeth and gave Carmilla a dark look. She yanked at her bound hands still pulled behind her back, “No, what I would like is for you to let me go!” Laura cried out. 

Carmilla had the decency to wince, guilt flashing across her face. 

"I-I can’t do that, cutie."

Laura groaned in frustration. 

"Why?"

Carmilla pursed her lips and stayed silent, 

"Why, Carmilla? I have the right to know!" Laura started another furious attempt at getting free but no matter how she twisted or pulled, her hands couldn’t break free of the rope. 

Carmilla bit her lip, glancing towards the bedroom door before meeting Laura’s glare again. 

"I-"

The muffled slam of a door interrupted Carmilla and things got ten times more confusing when Laura became witness to a personality change. Carmilla flinched, her eyes going wide and she went still. So still that Laura had a hard time making out if the girl was even breathing. Her face drained of all color and Laura started to become more fearful of her situation. When the kidnapper sitting in front of her was more invested in the sounds of the person moving about downstairs than in the girl she kidnapped in front of her (who finally managed to get her feet out of the loose ropes wrapped around her feet), things were most assuredly going to go into overdrive ‘Oh crap!’ mode. 

Laura slowly rose up off the bed, eyes fixed on Carmilla who still seemed to be absorbed in her task of sound stalking. So when Laura glanced over her shoulder to take in her bound hands, she could’t stop the yelp of fear that escaped her mouth when she turned her head back towards Carmilla to find her kidnapper standing just inches in front of her. 

"Don’t do that, you scared the living-" Carmilla slapped a hand across Laura’s mouth.

"I’m your best bet at living right now, cupcake." Carmilla rushed out, eyes flicking to the door and back. Laura felt her heart stutter at Carmilla’s words and felt her own eyes glance over at the door before returning to her kidnapper, scrunching her nose at Carmilla. 

"I never wanted to do this for her, I was-was forced to kidnap girls at the club or else the memories came back and she gave me relief of them." Carmilla rushed out, pressing up against Laura, guiding her back toward the bed. "At first by way of magic-" Laura raised her eyebrows and looked alarmed. Not only was her former dancing partner (who saved her from an evening of disgraceful first love blues) a beautiful girl, but she was a beautiful and crazy girl. 

"-but soon mother felt I wasn’t fulfilling my family duties and got me hooked on human drugs and it hurts so much more than magic when I miss a dose or a sip and god!" Carmilla shook her head and let out a hollow laugh. "You’re so naive, sweetheart." 

Carmilla gave a push and Laura fell back on the bed. Carmilla removed her hand and stared down at Laura with a mix of emotions that she was having a hard time pinpointing. Carmilla lifted a hand towards Laura and ran her fingers gently down one of Laura’s cheeks. Laura felt tears pool in the corners of both her eyes and blinked once to relieve the pressure. 

Her voice wavered and cracked, “Who is your mother?” 

Carmilla opened her mouth to reply when a knock sounded at the bedroom door. Like a switch had been flicked, her body went on lockdown and her facial features returned to that of fear and panic, similar to what Laura had seen when they heard the unknown person moving about downstairs. 

Laura began to sob and Carmilla quickly knelt down and grabbed Laura’s face with both hands, forcing eye contact. 

Her life was falling to pieces.

"Is she going to hurt me?" Laura cried out. Silly question really. Girls like her ended up in sewers or landfills. 

"Oh god, no, Laura. Don’t cry." Carmilla pressed her forehead to Laura’s. "I promise I won’t let her hurt you."

Another knock sounded, more loudly, and Laura choked on another sob. 

"Laura, focus on me, okay?" Carmilla let her go and stood up, "Just focus on me." 

Laura watched Carmilla take a deep breath. Watched as fire filled her eyes and determination mixed in. Watched as she turned and walked to her bedroom door. And she watched as Carmilla slowly swung that door open. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter this time but I didn’t want to continue just yet. Would you guys be okay if this went dark, or do you want me to stay on a sorta-safe path? Let me know because I can and will go morbidly dark if you all are okay with that…What? I’m not a lover of angst! Pffft! >_>;


	3. Mommy Dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good News: Update
> 
> Sad News: I will no longer have a chapter ready to upload. In the past I would have written out and posted to Tumblr a chapter ahead of here but I got writers block. This is actually the chapter I wrote a couple of weeks ago. But I hope to get back into the swing of things!

**Previously:**

_"Is she going to hurt me?" Laura cried out. Silly question really. Girls like her ended up in sewers or landfills._

_"Oh god, no, Laura. Don’t cry." Carmilla pressed her forehead to Laura’s. "I promise I won’t let her hurt you."_

_Another knock sounded, more loudly, and Laura choked on another sob._

_"Laura, focus on me, okay?" Carmilla let her go and stood up, "Just focus on me."_

_Laura watched Carmilla take a deep breath. Watched as fire filled her eyes and determination mixed in. Watched as she turned and walked to her bedroom door. And she watched as Carmilla slowly swung that door open._

 

"Hello Mother."

Carmilla never believed that she would would feel, for a second time in her life, that deep excruciating raw pain that comes with possibly losing someone close to you. 

But then she found Laura.

"Your brother just told me something very peculiar…" The woman had sharp facial features that seemed to be cut from glass. Dark eyes studied Carmilla coldly.  "He tried to come into this room to prep my new property-" At this, her mother flicked her gaze to the girl tied up behind Carmilla briefly before focusing back on her daughter, "but instead found himself having to deal with one of your little temper tantrums." 

Carmilla gave no reply. She was inwardly calculating how much damage she would receive in her other form if she tried to go toe to toe with the mother from hell. 

"Explain yourself, dear." 

Over her battered body would Carmilla admit to her mother that she cared for her mother’s new victim. She stared defiantly back.

The slap that connected with her right cheek caused Carmilla’s head to snap violently to the side. A loud gasp sounded behind her, followed by a voice.

"Leave her alone!" 

Fear shot through her, hearing Laura’s retort, and she quickly whipped around and glared at the girl.

"Mind your own fucking business, human!" Carmilla hissed. 

Laura shrank back from Carmilla’s sudden hostility and Carmilla had to bite her cheek from spewing out apologies. 

"My, my…that one actually seems to have a spine." Camilla’s mother pursed her lips in annoyance and now studied Laura like she was a mere ant trapped under a magnifying glass. 

"Mother-" Carmilla stepped sideways, trying to subtly block Laura from her disgusted gaze.

"Go fetch the equipment, Carmilla." Her mother cut in. Her eyes met her daughter’s conflicted ones and her mouth slowly spread into a sickening smile. Carmilla knew that smile. Her mother slowly slid one of her perfectly manicured hands into the pocket of her coat and pulled out Carmilla’s number one enemy. As well as her number one savior. A syringe filled with a light brown liquid.

Fuck.

Carmilla felt her hands start to tremble and she clenched them into fists so tightly that her nails sliced into skin. She gave her mother a snarl but unconsciously took a step forward. 

"Equipment. Now." 

Carmilla gave her head a shake to clear bad thoughts and started towards the door. She crossed over into the hallway and then teleported to her mother’s bedroom. One of four master bedrooms. She hurried over to the closet and whipped it open. 

One wheelchair. One IV stand. An assortment of stockpiled needles and IV bags as well as a supply of anesthesia for the- Carmilla felt bile rise up her throat and swallowed heavily. That was meant for the difficult ones. The girls who fought back. Who tried to free themselves, wrists bleeding from the ropes being tugged and pulled as they tried to run from her mother. 

Carmilla grabbed what her mother needed and teleported back to the holding room. 

"Here." She rolled the wheelchair towards her mother and dumped the rest of the items on the table that sat to the side of the bed Laura was still occupying. 

Her mother smiled and walked over to take inventory. 

Carmilla needed time. Time to prepare Laura. From the way the girl’s eyes were full blown, staring in horror at the medical supplies, Carmilla could tell Laura was about to have a panic attack. 

"Did you let Lottie know she needs to get the master bathroom ready?" Carmilla asked casually. She hoped her voice hadn’t cracked. Her mother had excellent hearing. 

"I have not." Her mother paused and looked back at her daughter. "Thank you for reminding me, dear. The blood from the girl last week managed to stain one of my hand towels. Such a shame." 

Carmilla stood carefully still and watched her mother walk gracefully out of the room. Her ears followed the sound of her mother’s footsteps until she heard the swishing sound that signified teleportation. 

Her relief at having her mother gone must have broadcasted loud and clear across her face because Laura found her voice again. 

"Oh god, oh god! Is this some Saw nightmare? What’s with all the horrible medical supplies! And I can see needles, Carmilla! I thought you said you wouldn’t let her-" 

Carmilla covered Laura’s mouth yet again and held a finger to her own mouth, letting the girl know to be quiet. Laura’s lips trembled beneath her touch. Her lips were soft and warm. Carmilla let her thoughts briefly venture to what that might feel like if she kissed her. 

"This is going to be hard to take, and from the brief time I’ve known you so far, you probably won’t believe me, but it needs to be said." Carmilla whispered.

Laura raised one brow and gave a ‘go on’ nod.

"My mother and I aren’t human. We are what you would call Vampires."

Laura let out a snort before her features changed to that of rage. She believed Carmilla was making a cruel joke. 

Carmilla gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes. “I fucking curse Hollywood and that horrid writer Meyer for making us a laughing stock.” 

"You need to listen, Laura."

Laura looked wary but gave Carmilla another nod to continue.

"My mother drains the girls I kidnap. She’s fucking insane and has this cult belief that if she soaks in their blood, it will help keep her beauty." 

Laura mumbles something against Carmilla’s hand and she reluctantly uncovers her hand from the human’s mouth. 

"And you just go along with your mother?" Laura hisses out.

Carmilla bites back a nasty remark and glares at Laura. “Oh, I’m sorry, did you not see the drugs she holds over me not to mention she’s a vampire!”

"Uh, So are you, if what you’ve told me is actually true!" 

Carmilla opens her mouth wide and points at her teeth. “Wanna feel them, cupcake!?” 

Laura suddenly looks paler than before. “No , thank you.” 

"Will you listen to me now, so that I can inform your cute little ass my plan to save you?" 

The human girl looks furious and doesn’t reply for a few minutes. Carmilla waits patiently, though, and is eventually rewarded with a firm nod from Laura. The girl stares directly at Carmilla with hopeful determination and resolve (with a dash of anger that’s still present) and takes a deep breath.

"Let’s do this." 


End file.
